


Shall We Dance?

by darlingholocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancing With the Stars, Ballroom Dancing, Crack-ish, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Just the tiniest bit of angst I guess, M/M, Social Media, narrated entirely through social media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingholocene/pseuds/darlingholocene
Summary: Season 21 of Dancing With the Stars is about to air its first episode (March 30, on ABC), and the celebrity cast has finally been announced today.Among them is Russian ice skating legend Victor Nikiforov, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist and five-time World Champion. Nikiforov, who just won Gold at the Sochi Olympics in front of his home public, has been paired with DWTS veteran Yuuri Katsuki, who is yet to win the Mirrorball Trophy despite this being his eighth season as a pro.-Victor and Yuuri's journey on DWTS narrated entirely through social media.-Now available inRussian!





	1. WEEK 0

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to cure my writer's block than writing a semi-crack DWTS fic?

**_Dancing With the Stars_ ** **Season 24 Cast Revealed: Russian Legend Victor Nikiforov Joins The DWTS Cast Along With Other Celebrities!**

Get ready to be swept away on the dance floor!

As season 21 of _Dancing With the Stars_ is preparing to air its first episode (March 30, on ABC), the celebrity cast has finally been announced today.

Among them is Russian ice skating legend Victor Nikiforov, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist and five-time World Champion. Nikiforov, who just won Gold at the Sochi Olympics in front of his home public, has been paired with DWTS veteran Yuuri Katsuki, who is yet to win the Mirrorball Trophy despite this being his eighth season as a pro.

Nikiforov confirmed the news this morning through his twitter account, where he has over 14 million followers.

_@v-nikiforov:  Makka and I just landed in LA! So excited to be on season 21 of #DWTS! Tune in on March 30 to catch the first episode @dancingabc_

There’s more! It seems like Nikiforov won’t be the only Russian joining the cast, as 15-years-old ice skater Yuri Plisetsky, named ‘the Russian fairy’ by his fans, will also be a contestant on the show, following in his senior’s footsteps. Plisetsky has been paired with last season’s winner Mila Babicheva and is the youngest ever contestant on DWTS.

Other notable names in the cast are Leo de la Iglesia, famous for his work on the soap opera _Days of Our Lives,_ Swiss model Christophe Giacometti and hockey player Jean Jacques Leroy, Olympic Silver Medalist in Sochi.

Like last year, the judging panel will be composed of _Minako Okukawa, Celestino Cialdini, Lilia Baranovskaya_ and _Emil Nekola_. “This season will be like no other before,” promise DWTS hosts Morooka and Paulina.

Here’s the complete list of season 21’s pairings:

 **Victor Nikiforov** and **Yuuri Katsuki**  
**Yuri Plisetsky** and **Mila Babicheva**  
**Leo de la Iglesia** and **Phichit Chulanot**  
**Jean Jacques Leroy** and **Sara Crispino**  
**Christophe Giacometti** and **Anya Radionova  
Seung-Gil Lee and **Jennifer Carpenter ~~  
~~ Lauren Keller **and **Guang-Hong Ji****  
**Kelly Foster** and **Georgi Popovich**  
**Isabella Yang** and **Michele Crispino  
Marilou Harper ** and **Cao Bin**

\---

**[VIDEO] Meet The Stars: Victor Nikiforov – Dancing With the Stars**

_[Victor sitting in the DWTS studio and smiling dazzlingly at the camera]_

“Hi! My name is Victor Nikiforov and I’m an Olympic ice skater.”

_[cut]_

“I have been doing ballet since I was six, but apart from a few lessons to help with some of my programs I’ve never really done any ballroom dancing, so I don’t think I’m going to have an advantage on the other contestants.”

_[cut]_

“I am extremely excited to begin this journey! I’ve always been a big fan of the show, and I can’t wait to be able to perform just for the fun of it.”

_[cut – Victor laughs charmingly]_

“Of course I want to win! I’m Victor Nikiforov!”

_[cut]_

“I think Christophe will be one of my biggest rivals. We’ve been friends for a long time and – trust me: he’s definitely got moves. But I also know Yuri and how competitive he is, so I’m expecting him to be a dangerous rival too.”

_[cut – Victor grins]_

“I’m so happy that I’ve been paired with Yuuri, I’ve admired his dancing for years watching him on TV, so I can’t wait to finally meet him and start rehearsing with him! Our first dance will be the Foxtrot, but I can’t reveal which song we’ll be dancing to because I actually don’t know that yet. You’ll have to tune in to find out.”

_[Victor winks]_

\---

**VIDEO: Rehearsals interview with Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki - DWTS**

[VO: “Season 21 of Dancing With the Stars is about to start, and today we are catching up with one of its most anticipated pairs. Victor Nikiforov has won everything on the ice, but will partner Yuuri Katsuki be able to transform him into a dancer? I have gone to the DWTS studios in LA to find out.”]

[ _Close-up of Victor in the studio wearing training clothes, his t-shirt reads ‘ice daddy’_ ]

“Rehearsals are going really well! It’s completely different from ice skating, but in a good way! I’m having so much fun, and I’m excited to show the audience what we have in store for our first dance.”

[ _Victor and Yuuri standing next to each other. Yuuri stares at the floor while Victor smiles at the camera_ ]

“Yuuri is a wonderful teacher! He’s very demanding but also extremely patient with me, he always slows down if I’m struggling with the steps and helps me figure them out. I couldn’t have gotten any luckier, and I feel like we have really nice chemistry as well.”

[ _Victor smirks at Yuuri, who blushes furiously and nods looking away]_

 _[Close-up of Yuuri, fiddling with the string of his hoodie_ ]

“I’m, uh. I’m obviously happy that Victor is my partner. I mean, he’s and amazing athlete and I’ve always - I mean, yeah. I’m sure he will surprise you.”

[ _Shot of Victor showing Yuuri a triple jump from standing still. Yuuri looks at him dazedly and does a tiny clap with his hands, blushing when Victor smiles at him and high-fives him._ ]

**Comments**

_victorianiki_ · 27 minutes ago

I can’t wait to see their first dance! I already know Victor’s going to be incredible as always

 _bubblesinyourcoffee_ · 57 minutes ago

omg is it just me or is Yuuri even shier than usual

          _katsudomeafavour_ · 50 minutes ago

          I think he might have a little bit of a crush on Victor, just saying…

                      _bubblesinyourcoffee_ · 47 minutes ago

                     tbh I didn’t wanna say that but I agree? His face when Victor said they have chemistry lmao he blushed so hard

                              _chocolaterains_ · 18 minutes ago

                               my baby Yuuri is growing up, I’m gonna cry

 _polinapple_ · 36 minutes ago

HOW CUTE WAS YUURI’S TINY CLAP WHEN VICTOR DID THAT JUMP BRB CRYING CUTENESS OVERLOAD

 _kooala_ · 15 minutes ago

          IKR????? Also Victor was totally showing off there

 _polinapple_ · 11 minutes ago

                    I would be showing off too if I was partnered with THE BEST PRO ON DWTS

 _Londonparismaybetokyo_ · 2 hours ago

I know the first episode hasn’t ever aired yet but ….. I ship it

\---

_[PHOTO: Victor in the studio, smiling with a finger on his lips. In the background, Yuuri is dancing with his eyes closed]_

**v-nikiforov** – Shhhh! @katsukiyuuri is creating! I feel so lucky that I get the chance to witness such beauty #blessed

_Show all 1497 comments_

**christophe-gc** – Lucky indeed ;)

 **phichit+chu** \- #katsudamn #ishipit

 **porkcutletbowls** – OMG @phichit+chu IS OFFICIALLY CAPTAIN OF OUR SHIP #victuuri

 **LunaLVG** – This is so cute???????????

 **Yuri-Plisetsky** – You’re so lame and I can’t wait to kick you out of the competition next week

 **Itsmilababi** \- @Yuri-Plisetsky WHERE are you? I said 5 minutes break and it’s been an hour?

 **Nuunn** – Victor looks so hot in workout clothes I feel personally attacked

 **JJLeeroy15** \- @Yuri-Plisetsky I’ll be the one to kick you all out, kiddo! #ItsJJstyle


	2. WEEK 1 - First Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's first week on DWTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos\comments\sent me a message on tumblr! This silly fic is proving to be good for curing my writer's block :)

[PICTURE: Chris and Victor in makeup chairs. Victor has his bangs clipped away from his face and is winking at the camera while the makeup artist powders his nose. Chris is making a duck face while his makeup artist looks at him exasperated]

 **christophe-gc** – Are you ready to see me and this guy lit up the dance floor tonight? Tune in on @abc at 8/7 CST to see who’s going to have the best first dance! And don’t forget to vote for #TeamRadionetti @dancingabc @anya.radi @v-nikiforov

_123.031 likes, 1346 comments_

**v-nikiforov** – Sorry Chris but @katsukiyuuri and I will definitely have the best first dance! It’s all in the name ;)  #TeamVictuuri

 **Yuri-Plisetsky** – I can’t believe you called yourself team victory, you’re even more obnoxious than fucking JJ

  **minami.kun** – I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YUURI AND VICTOR THEY WILL SLAY #TEAMVICTUURI

 **cotoletti** – omg so excited to see Chris and Anya’s tango, I know it will be super hot

 **itsmilababi** – Don’t get too excited boys, #TeamShereKhan is coming for ya

 **JJLeroy15** \- #TeamJJStyle!!!!!

 **Yuri-Plisetsky** – I take it back

\---

**Season 21 of Dancing With the Stars kicks off TONIGHT!**

The wait is finally over! Season 21 of our favorite dance show premiers tonight, at 8/7 CET on ABC. The theme for the first week is ‘first dance’ – and we have a scoop on some of the songs that will be used for the performances tonight.

This season’s darling, ice skater Victor Nikiforov and partner Yuuri Katsuki will dance a Foxtrot to Frank Sinatra’s beloved classic _The Way You Look Tonight._ The expectations for the pair, who picked Team Victuuri as their nom de guerre, is incredibly high, especially because the Russian is known for his artistry on the ice - we can’t wait to see if Katsuki will be able to transform him into an equally amazing dancer.

Another favorite couple for this season, that formed by model Christophe Giacometti and Season 18 winner Anya Radionova, will dance a tango to the notes of Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ – there’s no doubt Giacometti will be able to pull this off after his scandalous lingerie campaign for Dolce&Gabbana.

Mila Babicheva and Yuri Plisetsky, aka Team Shere Kahn, will be dancing a Quickstep to _This Cat’s On A Hot Tin Roof_ , a song the fifteen-year-old chose as an homage to his cat, Puma Tiger Scorpion.

Click here to read our interview with JJ Leroy 

Click here to see the complete list of songs from DWTS Week 1

\---

 _@v-nikiforov_ Tonight’s the night! Tune in and support #TeamVictuuri on @dancingabc

\---

**VIDEO: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki – Foxtrot – Week 1**

_[Victor is skating in an empty rink. Yuuri enters, visibly nervous. As soon as he sees Victor, who’s doing some lazy figures on the ice, he covers his face with his hands. When Victor notices him, he skates towards the end of the rink with a heart-shaped smile on his face]_

“Yuuri! Starting today, I’m your student!”

  _[Cut – Victor and Yuuri sitting together on the stands of the rink. Yuuri looks still in shock]_

“I’m a skater, I’ve actually just won gold at the Olympics in Russia. And I’m Russian, too.”

“Y-yeah, I, uhm. I’ve seen it.”

 “Really?”

“You were. Uhm. I-I thought you were amazing.”

_[Victor beams and Yuuri looks ready to run]_

“I was hoping it was gonna be you! I think you should have won last season, by the way, you were definitely robbed.”

“You, uhm. You watch – you watch the show?”

“Only because you’re on it.”

_[Victor winks. Yuuri tries to hide his face in his turtleneck sweater]_

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri in the dance studio. Yuuri is standing behind Victor, correcting his posture. When he realizes how close he is he jumps back, blushing madly]_

[VO – Victor: “Yuuri is amazing. I think he’s still a bit shy around me, but when we’re in the studio he transforms in a very demanding teacher. I’m already learning so much with him, and I feel like we just have a natural chemistry between us”.]

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri dancing in the studio, Victor is tired and sweaty while Yuuri looks fine]_

“Let’s go from the top again, and this time try to pay more attention to your form.”

“Again? Hasn’t it been a hundred times already?”

“O-only four.”

“Wow! You’ve got amazing stamina!”

“Well, I’m younger than you, so… Wait, no! Victor, I didn’t mean it like that! Please get up, oh my God, I’m so sorry, I swear that’s not what I meant!”

“My partner thinks I’m old. I’m wounded, Yuuri, I can never recover from this.”

_[Cut – Yuuri dips Victor and brings him back up. Their faces are very close and Victor is a little breathless, while Yuuri seems lost in the moment]_

“You’ve got freckles on your nose.”

“I… I do.”

_[Victor blushes. They keep staring at each other]_

_[Cut – Makkachin enters the studio and jumps Yuuri. Yuuri pets her with tears in his eyes]_

“Who’s the best girl? You are! You are the very _best_ girl”

_[The camera shifts to Victor, who’s looking at the scene from the doorway, enchanted, his eyes shining – VO – Victor: “I think this is going to be an amazing journey”.]_

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri in the DWTS studio. The music starts. Victor is wearing a white shirt and black trousers, while Yuuri is in all black. Victor leads them around the dance floor, elegant and graceful, without missing a step. When the dance finishes, Yuuri smiles at Victor and hugs him tight, burying his face in Victor’s chest. They go to stand in front of the jury to be evaluated]_

“Minako?”

“I thought it was an incredibly impressive first dance. Victor, you have a long way to go form wise, but at the same time you have a natural grace about you that makes it enjoyable to watch you. I think that you can definitely become a great dancer with the right training, and I think Yuuri is the right person for that. I’m looking forwards to seeing your progress next week.”

“Thank you Minako. Celestino, what do you think?”

“I think you guys are UN-BE-LIE-VA-BLE! I can’t believe that was your first dance together! The chemistry between you guys is so strong, it made me fall in love a little with the both if you! Victor, you are one of the best celebrity dancers we’ve had on the show, if not the best one! I loved every second of it!”

_[The audience cheers, Victor beams and takes the microphone]_

“Thank you, but it’s Yuuri you should be praising. If I’ve been able to dance at all it’s because of him.”

_[Yuuri blushes furiously and shakes his head, saying something inaudible because of the lack of microphone]_

“Of course, Victor! Our pros really are the best of the best! Alright, guys, let’s get your scores!”

_[The scores come up: Celestino: 8, Minako: 7, Lilia: 7, Emil: 8. Victor throws his hands in the air and hugs Yuuri from behind. Yuuri looks like he’s about to faint]_

**425,987 views  
Comments**

Vickysbabe87 · 45 minutes ago

Victor was AMAZING! I’m so proud of him, he was so elegant and just asdjhgjsdkl he’s so hot. Also congrats to them for beating JJ and Chris and going straight to the top of the leaderboard. I’m sorry for Marily and Cao Bin, but she was so bad.

juliatsudon · 27 minutes ago

Okay but for real. The chemistry between these two is absolutely INSANE. I can’t even. Did you see the way they were looking at each other while they dance? They looked half in love already. #ishipit #Victuuri

          Londonparismaybetokyo · 14 minutes ago

          IKR???? But can we talk about their first meeting? Yuuri was so cute omg, I think he definitely has a crush on Victor. Like when he saw him he went all red and then he just kept blushing every two seconds, and then he told him he’s amazing. Plus when Victor thanked him in front of the judges he looked like he was going to die

                    alliepollie · 10 minutes ago

                    Yuuri DEFINITELY has a crush on Victor. I mean, who wouldn’t? But tbh, Victor’s face when Yuuri was playing with Makkachin was the face of a goner I SHIP IT SO HARD ALREADY

                               Gooey98  · 7 minutes ago

                               ‘YOU’VE GOT FRECKLES ON YOUR NOSE’ ASDFGHJKL

victorianiki · 2 hours ago

LMAO WHEN YUURI SAID VICTOR IS OLD I DIED

          fancylala · 58 minutes ago

          I know I need Jesus but when Victor said Yuuri’s stamina is amazing….

JennyStraughan3 · 1 hour ago

The dance was amazing! They deserved at least all 8s smh at least they are on top of the leaderboard though

KiaMia · 43 minutes ago

THE HUG AT THE END WHEN YUURI’S FACE WAS ON VICTOR’S CHEST I CAN’T and also the whole dance they looked like they they were so connected I literally cannot wait for more #Victuuri

\---

**“Is there anything he can’t do? Victor Nikiforov amazes the public with his dancing skills on DWTS” [Read More]**

**“Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki WOW the audience with their Foxtrot and with their undeniable chemistry” [Read More]**

**“Love is in the air? WATCH Yuuri meeting Victor’s dog!” [Read More]**

**“The top 15 #Victuuri Moments from the first episode of DWTS” [Read More]**

**“JJ Leroy: ‘How I’m Going to Beat Nikiforov’ – An interview with DWTS’ contestant on why he will move up from second place next week” [Read More]**

**“Christophe Giacometti and Anya Radionova’s RACY performance on DWTS left her ex boyfriend, pro Georgi Popovich, ‘absolutely heartbroken’” [Read More]**

**“Cao Bin and Marilou Harper on DWTS elimination: ‘We were not expecting it, but we’re happy of our first and only dance’” [Read More]**

\---

[PHOTO: Yuuri sleeping curled up next to Makkachin in the dance studio]

 **v-nikiforov** – Thank you everyone for voting for us! Next week is Latin Night! @yuurikatsuki is getting some well deserved rest with his new best friend #sleepingbeauty #teamVictuuri #thebestpartner #blessed

_Show all 2574 comments_

**phichit+chu** – this is a righteous photo and I have been #blessed

 **mintjulep** – Even the king of the ice can’t help melting with the combo sleeping!Yuuri+dog

 **leodelaiglesia** – you get points for the cutest photo but you better start working because next week is Latin and  #TeamLeochu will give you a run for your money

 **millyfusilly** – THE HASHTAGS I’M DYING I SHIP IT SO HARD #Victuuri

 **katsukistan** – Yuuri is a cinnamon roll and needs to be protected

 **YuriPlisetsky** – this is so gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 2 - LATIN NIGHT
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed chapter 2! If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. WEEK 2: Latin Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get assigned a Samba - Victor can't swing his hips to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos\comments\sent me a message on tumblr! I'm having so much fun with this fic and your encouragement helps a lot :)

[PHOTO: Victor pouting in the dance studio while Yuuri laughs in the background]

_Show all 1098 comments_

**v-nikiforov** \- send help, @katsukiyuuri keeps making fun of me and my hips #wounded #betrayed

 **itsmilababi** \- #hipsdontlie

 **christophegc** \- to be honest I’ve seen you try to sway your hips and I’m 100% with @katsukiyuuri on this

 **Jenny99** – lmaooooo Yuuri is a #savage

 **RachelBB** – aren’t they doing a samba this week? Victor you better learn how to move those hips fast

 **phichit+chu** – well @katsukiyuuri you better teach him and make sure he practices then ;)

 **VictuuriIsReal** – they are so hilarious together I can’t even

\---

**SPOTTED: Russia’s Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov and DWTS partner Yuuri Katsuki walking Makkachin _together_! **

It’s no secret that Victor Nikiforov loves walking his dog, internet-famous Makkachin, every single day despite his celebrity status. What is news is that his DWTS partner, pro dancer Yuuri Katsuki, has joined Nikiforov in his daily walk with the dog.

_\- In this picture: Nikiforov (28) gives a flustered Katsuki (24) a daisy he picked in the park -_

Yuuri’s first meeting with Makkachin has melted hearts on last week’s episode of Dancing With the Stars, where the pair has conquered the top of the leader board thanks to an amazing Foxtrot that showed us that Nikiforov isn’t only amazing when dancing on ice, and it seems like, since their first meeting, a friendship has blossomed between the famous poodle and Katsuki – and it seems like this adorable relationship might not be the only one blossoming on the set of Dancing With the Stars.

Fans and judges alike have been quick to point out the incredible chemistry between the pair, and despite Katsuki’s shyness on social media, Nikiforov’s cute Instagram post of the two of them are quickly bringing more and more people aboard the ‘Victuuri’ ship, as fans have named the potential couple.   
  
Will it be love on the dance floor on season 21 of DWTS? Tune in tomorrow night on abc to find out!

\---

@ **JJLeroy15** – Make sure to tune in tonight to see me and @CrispySara dance a Paso Doble – JJ Style, of course! #dancingabc

@ **leodelaiglesia** – Latin Night is finally here! Hope to make my latino family  & @phichit+chu super proud with my Cha Cha! #dancingabc

@ **christophegc** – Get ready for our Tango because it will be HOT ;) #TeamRadionetti #dancingabc

@ **v-nikiforov** – Have I learned how to shake my hips or will @katsukiyuuri be laughing on stage? Tune in to find out #dancingabc #TeamVictuuri

@ **YuriPlisetsky** \- You can’t shake your anything because you’re old and you’re gonna lose tonight @v-nikiforov

\---

**VIDEO: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki – Samba – Week 2**

_[Victor is sitting on the floor of the dance studio in his sweats and a t-shirt, scrolling his phone while he does an impressive straddle split. As soon as Yuuri enters the studio, wearing an oversized hoodie and glasses, Victor breaks into a big smile.]_

“Good morning, sunshine!”

_[Yuuri blushes but he’s smiling in return as he sits in in front of Victor on the floor]_

“Are you ready to know what our dance is for this week?”

“Is it a Tango? Or a Rumba! I really want to do a Rumba, they are so _romantic_ and beautiful, don’t you think?”

“We’re doing a Samba to ‘Hips Don’t Lie’.”

“Ex-cuse _me_?”

[ _Cut – Close up of Victor being interviewed by producers]_

“When I heard we were going to do a Samba I was a little disappointed, because I was really hoping we’d get a Tango, but I’m sure Yuuri will create an amazing choreography and I will learn to love this dance as well! You know I love a challenge.”

_[Cut – Victor trying to shake his hips and failing, Yuuri trying not to laugh when Victor pouts visibly]_

“I don’t understand! I’m doing exactly what you’re saying!”

“It’s normal not to get it on your first try. I’m sure you know it, too – I mean, there must have been things in skating that you couldn’t learn right away, right?”

“…No?”

_[Cut – Yuuri is right behind Victor, hands on Victor’s hips helping him sway them. Both are blushing and Victor is hiding a grin]_

“You, uh. I think you’ve got it now”

“Show me one more time? I want to make sure I can do it – we don’t want Chris or Yura to beat us just because I can’t shake my hips properly, do we?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, no. No, we don’t, so… follow my movements?”

_[Cut – Yuuri tells Victor they can have a five minute break. Victor takes off his shirt to change into a dry one. Yuuri tries not to look at him and fails really hard, licking his lips as he stares at Victor’s shirtless reflection in the mirror. Through the mirror, Victor winks at him. Yuuri blushes furiously and covers his face with his hands]_

_[Cut – Close up of Yuuri being interviewed by the producers]_

“Victor and Samba didn’t immediately get along, but he’s a perfectionist and he’s been working really hard, and I’m sure you won’t be disappointed, because he’s amazing – I mean, uhm. Yeah, he’s, uh- he’s really good. As a dancer. He’s a really good dancer is what I meant”.

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri in the DWTS studio. The music starts. Victor is sitting in a chair wearing black trousers and a completely unbuttoned white shirt. Yuuri comes up behind him, dressed in all black, his shirt unbuttoned to show his chest. The dance is extremely hard and extremely sensual, making the audience cheer and whistle throughout. It finishes with Yuuri dipping Victor incredibly low, Victor’s head thrown back and Yuuri’s hand holding his neck. Yuuri lifts Victor back up and ends up cradling his face for a long moment where the two stare at each other intensely before the host calls for them to go in front of the judges]_

“Well, I don’t know what the judges will say, but it seemed to me like Victor’s hips were moving just fine! Celestino, what do you think?”

“Well, I must say that I agree with you because those _hips_ were certainly, most definitely _not_ lying tonight! Victor, you are a star and that was unbelievably H-O-T! I’ve said it last week, I’m gonna say it again: there is so much chemistry in this partnership that I think we’re all about to explode! I can’t wait to see what you do next! Bravo!”

[ _Victor bows his head as thanks and his arms squeezes Yuuri a little tighter around the waist. Yuuri looks up at him with a big smile and whispers ‘good job’ to Victor, making him beam_ ]

“Lilia! Last week you said this couple has a lot of potential, but that they still needed a lot of work! What did you think this time?”

“Victor, I think it’s pretty clear to everyone watching that you are a natural at this. However, I really want you to focus harder on your legwork and footwork, and even more on your fluidity. I think sometimes you tend to be a little too stiff because of your athletic background, but I am more than sure that Yuuri will be able to help you with that. I really enjoyed your performance tonight and although I agree that Samba is not Victor’s strongest, I truly think that you can become a wonderful dancer.”

“Extremely encouraging words from our on Prima! Victor, you must be happy about that, yes?”

“I’m very happy with our performance tonight, but like Yuuri said I _am_ a perfectionist, so I hope that next week Lilia will be able to see even more improvement. Yuuri is such a wonderful teacher and I hope that we’ll be safe this week so that I can keep working with him.”

[ _Victor says this last part looking at Yuuri, who can’t seem to look away from Victor. Afterwards, the scores are awarded: Celestino: 9, Minako: 8, Lilia: 7, Emil: 8. Victor hugs Yuuri and lifts him up a little, eliciting a squeal and a delighted laugh]_

**_575,914 views  
Comments_ **

_Katsudame · 47 minutes ago_

_Holy moly macaroni, this was so hot. Like. SO HOT. How can these two even STAND to be in each other’s presence all the time and not be making out when they’re so good looking?_

_juliatsudon · 35 minutes ago_

_Who says they AREN’T making out? Yuuri was literally undressing Victor with his eyes and drooling when he took off his shirt, I mean I don’t blame him, have you seen the guy? Also his hips were swinging more than fine for me_

_PannaMontata · 21 minutes ago_

_When Victor winked at him I died_   
  


_DoryLee95· 1 hour ago_

_THE FACE CRADLING AT THE END. I REPEAT. THE FACE CRADLING AT THE END AND THE WAY THEY WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER #VICTUURIISREAL ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJK_

_IceIceBaby · 49 minutes ago_

_I can’t believe Victuuri invented love??? No but seriously, it looked like the cover of some old Hollywood love story. These two are so frickin smitten with each other yallllll! When Victor said “Goodmorning Sunshine” and Yuuri made that super cute face and blushed? #Victuuriisreal_

_AmyRoseNL· 17 minutes ago_

_“Show me one more time?” VICTOR WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO DO AND IT’S WORKING – VICTOR YOU’RE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE_  
  


_JuliannePPP · 3 hours ago_

_LMAO when Yuuri asked Victor if he was ever bad at something in skating and Victor went “….nO???”_

_YuurisDevils· 1 hour ago_

_Victor is savage af, I saw an interview he did yesterday and he didn’t know who JJ was lol_   
  


_AnnieandMe· 2 hours ago_

_This dance was so good, I can’t believe Victor isn’t a professional! When Yuuri told him ‘good job’ he looked so happy, too! I love them and hope they will win this! So glad they’re safe this week too!_

_\---_

[PHOTO: A selfie of Victor and Yuuri sitting at a restaurant table eating Katsudon. Yuuri is doing the peace sign and Victor is looking at him. Both of them are smiling]

 **v-nikiforov** – Thank you to everyone who voted for us, we had so much fun this week! We can’t wait to start working on our Rumba for Eras Night, but first we are celebrating with @katsukiyuuri’s favorite food – katsudon! #vkusno #teamVictuuri #blessed #thebestpartner

_Show all 2036 comments_

**phichit+chu** – if @katsukiyuuri lets you share his katsudon, then it’s true love

 **KellyFoster** – I will miss hanging out with you guys! I’ll be rooting for you from home #teamVictuuri

 **Lilyangels9** – They are SO married omg

 **christophe-gc** – Is it me or this profile is becoming a Yuuri Katsuki dedicated account? ;)

 **YuriPlisetsky** – I hope you get fat

 **YuriPlisetsky** – Also, how does it feel to be number 2? And unlike you, @itsmilababi and I will stay on top

 **DancingBB** – You were amazing this week! #TeamVictuuri

 **minnie88** – Isn’t that Victor’s sweater that Yuuri’s wearing?

 **iheartyuuri** – OMG IT IS @minnie88 #Victuuriisreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 3 - ERAS NIGHT. What era will Victor and Yuuri be assigned? And will their rumba be as hot as their samba? 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed chapter 3! If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. WEEK 3: Eras Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Week 3, and Victor and Yuuri are working on a Rumba when they get a really terrible news: will they make it through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos\comments\sent me a message on tumblr! I love reading all of your reactions :)

[PICTURE: Mila lifting Yuri over her head with a big smile, both are wearing animal print workout clothes and are in the dance studio]

 **itsmilababi** – thank you everyone who voted for us! Being at the top of the leader board feels great! I’m super proud of my baby bro @YuriPlisetsky for his amazing performance! We will make you proud with our Foxtrot on Eras Night #TeamShereKhan #spasibo

_View all 897 comments_

**YuriPlisetsky** – delete this you stupid hag

 **^YurisAngel19^** – I LOVE YOU @YuriPlisetsky!!!!!!1!!11!!!

 **JJLeroy15** – you don’t have a chance against my Cha Cha! #JJStyle

 **Russianfairyy** – you were so amazing I cried #TeamShereKhan

 **pepperlou** \- @YuriPlisetsky is it true that Victor and Yuuri are secretly dating? #Victuuri

 **otabek-altin** – Good job Yura

 **Katy.Ann** – GOOD LUCK #TeamShereKhan!! You’re the best!

 **YuriPlisetsky** – thanks @otabek-altin

\---

@ **v-nikiforov** – Get ready for our Rumba next Monday! It’s going to be amazing! @dancingabc #teamVictuuri #ThinkingOutLoud

@ **v-nikiforov** – Do I sound like Gru? @katsukiyuuri keeps making fun of my accent #wounded #betrayed

@ **v-nikiforov** – It seems from your answers that I do, in fact, sound like Gru

@ **YuriPlisetsky** – shut the fuck up @v-nikiforov

\---

**EXCLUSIVE: Olympic champion and DWTS star Victor Nikiforov’s dog, Makkachin, rushed to LA Animal Clinic yesterday evening**

LOS ANGELES – Internet famous Makkachin, whose owner is famous Russian Olympian Victor Nikiforov, was rushed to a Los Angeles clinic on Saturday evening for an emergency. At the moment, the nature and severity of the beloved poodle’s problem is still unknown to the press, and the staff of the clinic have refused to disclose any information to the press.

Victor Nikiforov, who adopted Makkachin almost fourteen years ago, has not left the clinic since yesterday evening, when he arrived accompanied by his DWTS partner and rumored lover, pro dancer Yuuri Katsuki.  
Nikiforov looked absolutely distraught and has refused to comment on his dog’s current status, while Katsuki has been spotted leaving the clinic and returning shortly after with a Starbucks tray. Nikiforov is yet to release an official statement about the situation.

We hope that, whatever happened to Makkachin, he will be able to make a speedy recovery and that he will get back to cheering us all up with his adorable pictures and videos.

**CLICK HERE for Makkachin’s most popular photos**

**CLICK HERE to see a compilation of Makkachin’s most heart-warming videos**

**CLICK HERE for the latest gossip and news about Victor Nikiforov**

\---

[PHOTO: Selfie of Phichit, Anya, Sara, JJ, Chris and Leo backstage during dress rehearsals]

 **phichit+chu** – We are ready to rock your world! Don’t’ forget to tune in tonight and vote for #TeamLeochu ;)

_View all 1371 comments_

**Halleperrie** – You guys all look amazing! Why is Chris in his underwear? Not that I’m complaining, but it’s that his costume for tonight?

 **-bonita-** \- Chris is so hoooottttttttttt

 **Jules.v** – Rooting for #TeamLeochu! Can’t wait to see your Samba!

 **katsuyeah** – omg why are Victor and Yuuri not in the picture? Are they not performing because of Makkachin? #prayforMakka

 **katsukistan** \- @katsuyeah they are performing, there’s a picture of them backstage on @dancingabc’s profile, they just posted it

 **YuriPlisetsky** – Why tf was I not invited

 **YuriPlisetsky** – actually I don’t care, I hate all of you

\---

**VIDEO: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki – Rumba – Week 3**

[ _Yuuri and Victor sitting in front of each other stretching, both of them look pretty tired but they are smiling at each other and talking softly_ ]

“So, what dance are we doing this week?”

“We’re doing a Rumba to ‘My Heart Will Go On’ because we got the 1990s, so it will sort of be Titanic themed.”

[ _Victor clutches his chest and his eyes are shining_ ]

“Wow.”

[ _Yuuri –VO: “I knew Victor was going to be excited about doing a rumba, but I didn’t think that the Titanic theme would make him so happy… I’m happy that he’s happy, though”]_

[ _Cut – Yuuri standing in front of Victor in the middle of the studio]_

“So, uhm. The Rumba is supposed to be very- you know. Very sensual, and, uhm. Romantic.”

_[Yuuri blushes furiously and Victor’s eyes are clearly sparkling while he tries not to grin too widely]_

_[Cut – Victor dips Yuuri but something goes wrong and they both end up on the floor. Victor immediately hurries to check on Yuuri, who is laughing.]_

“Yuuri! Yuuri, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my God, you aren’t hurt are you?”

“I-I’m okay.”

“Are you crying? I’m so sor- wait. Are you _laughing_ at me?”

“Y-your face! Your face was so – I’m sorry but your face was so funny!”

“Yuuuuuri!”

[ _Cut – Victor is holding Yuuri, one hand on his waist and one cradling his head, ready to dip him again_ ]

“Do you trust me?”

[ _Yuuri smiles and both of them blush_ ]

“I trust you.”

[ _Victor dips Yuuri and it all goes smoothly_ ]

_[Cut – A producer rushes over to Victor and says something inaudible to him. Victor’s face falls and he freezes, looking shaken and breathing with difficulty. Yuuri rushes over to him and seems to be able to get him to move. They rush out of the studio]_

_[Victor – VO: “The producers got a call from my dog-sitter. Makkachin has eaten something she shouldn’t have and it got stuck in her throat. She’s been taken to the animal clinic to go into surgery and try to get her to breathe properly again. I-I don’t… I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared in my entire life.”]_

_[Cut – Yuuri and Victor sitting next to each other in the clinic’s waiting room. Victor’s head is on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri is stroking his hand soothingly with his thumb. Victor’s eyes are red and he looks devastated. Yuuri lifts up his free hand to push Victor’s hair out of his eyes.]_

“Yuuri…Thank you. For coming with me.”

“Did you really think I would let you spend the night here alone? We’re partners, Victor. And you know I love Makkachin. I could never go home without knowing that she’s alright.”

“I always left her alone, you know. For competitions. That’s one of the reasons why I wanted to take the season off. She’s getting older and I… I couldn’t stand it if… Yuuri, if she doesn’t- if she doesn’t make it I…”

[ _Yuuri has Victor lay his head in his lap and runs his fingers through his hair as Victor cries.]_

“Shhh, you’re okay, I’m here. She’s a strong girl, and she’s in good hands. It’s okay to cry, Victor, let it out. I’m right here.”

_[Cut – It’s morning. Victor and Yuuri are still sitting on the chairs, half asleep on top of each other.]_

“Victor?”

“Mhm?”

“I lied when I said you sound like Gru. I think your accent is really beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

[ _Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand and intertwines their fingers]_

“You can call me Vitya. I mean – if you want to, that is. But I- I’d like it if you did.”

[ _Yuuri smiles and is about to say something when a nurse enters, announcing that Makkachin is fine and can be brought home. Victor and Yuuri hug and don’t let go for a really long time.]_

_[Cut - Victor and Yuuri in the DWTS studio. The music starts. Victor is dressed like Leonardo DiCaprio: white shirt, brown trousers and suspenders. Yuuri is wearing black trousers and a see-through black shirt with embroidery. Their dance is incredibly romantic and has a very intimate quality to it: Victor and Yuuri never drop their eye contact and at the end, Victor gently strokes Yuuri’s face as Yuuri closes his eyes and then he kisses Yuuri’s forehead. They stay like that for a long moment before they hug and move in front of the judges.]_

“Victor and Yuuri! Well, this was certainly an intense week for the two of you. Now, we’re all very happy to know that Makkachin is doing well, we were all really worried.”

“Thank you, and I would also like to thank everyone who sent Makka their thoughts and prayers, it really has meant a lot.”

“We’re all glad she’s fine, she’s a wonderful dog! But now, on to the performance! Minako, what do you say?”

“I say this was by far the best performance of the season. I was incredibly moved by your dancing and the connection between the two of you. For me, this didn’t feel like you were trying to mimic Titanic at all, it felt like Yuuri and Victor and it was so genuine and raw, I really loved it. Victor, your hard work is showing, you’re improving with every performance and tonight it was almost like you were one of the pros. Keep working hard! Congratulations on this dance and our best wishes to Makkachin, as well.”

“Incredible words of praise by our Sensei! Lilia, I see you nodding your head, what did you think of Victor and Yuuri’s Rumba?”

“I think I understand now why Victor really wanted to do a Rumba. This dance was really beautiful, and I do agree that it really suited you two as a pair, and your chemistry was visible through the dancing. It touched me, and like Minako said I see that you are improving fast, Victor. You always had a lot of natural talent, but now you’re really starting to look like a dancer.”

“Celestino, do you agree with the ladies?”

“I absolutely do! This dance was sensual, emotional, PHENOMENAL! I must admit I cried a little, it was so intense and so sincere! THIS is how you do a Rumba, everybody take notes! FABULOUS!”

[ _Victor looks like he’s got tears in his eyes, and he has been holding Yuuri from behind the whole time. He buries his face on Yuuri’s shoulder for a moment and Yuuri murmurs something to him that sounds suspiciously like “Vitya, you were amazing”. Later, the scores are awarded: Celestino: 10, Minako: 9, Lilia: 9, Emil: 9. They get the first 10 of the season and look positively overwhelmed.]_

**885,917 views  
Comments**

Vityasgurl · 45 minutes ago

Okay so the Makkachin bit made me cry. I’m so glad she’s okay! Victor looked absolutely devastated, seeing him cry made me so upset and I know how hard it is to be scared for your pet. I’m glad Yuuri was with him the whole time. Their Rumba was breathtaking! Vitya looked so much like Jack Dawson omg, I died all over again!

          juliatsudon · 37 minutes ago

          The bit with them at the clinic was just so asgdfgjhjkkl? They are so beautiful together????

                    Londonparismaybetokyo · 11 minutes ago

                    Glad Makka is ok! BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THEM AT THE CLINIC. THEY LOOKED ABSOLUTELY, 100% LIKE A COUPLE. IT WAS SO SWEET I GOT A CAVITY. AND DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE DANCING.

LuluAllen · 10 minutes ago

Victor let Yuuri see him cry. I repeat. VICTOR NIKIFOROV, WHO IS KNOWN FOR BEING AN ICE KING AND NEVER SHOWING HIS REAL EMOTIONS, LET YUURI SEE HIM CRY AND COMFORT HIM. I’M SO HAPPY THEY FOUND EACH OTHER #VICTUURI

          JoeyOnIce  · 7 minutes ago

          When Victor asked Yuuri to call him Vitya I think he was allowing Yuuri to see his true, most vulnerable self. I thought it was such an incredible moment

VikiNiki · 2 hours ago

The Titanic quote though, RIP me. And the way Yuuri said “I trust you” OUR BABY IS IN LOVE

          fancylala · 51 minutes ago

          IKR??? And he was so good at comforting Victor too! #VictuuriIsReal

BenKatsuki · 1 hour ago

The dance was breathtaking, it should have gotten a perfect score tbh! It was so sensual but also super romantic and they kept looking at each other like they were the only thing in the world. I normally don’t ship real life people but they look so in love and so perfect together

KiaMia · 43 minutes ago

THE FOREHEAD KISS AT THE END WITH THE FACE STROKING. I WILL NEVER RECOVER FROM THIS. #VICTUURIISREAL

\---

[PHOTO: Victor and Yuuri lying on the floor with Makkachin between them. Both of them are smiling really hard.]

 **v-nikiforov** – Thank you so much to everyone who voted for us and sent Makka well wishes! Your support kept us going and thanks to you we made it to Week 4 of @dancingabc! I also want to thank my amazing partner @katsukiyuuri for standing by me and helping me get through this incredibly tough week: Yuuri, I couldn’t have made it without you. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I feel so lucky that I get to share this journey with you, I really don’t have words to say how much having you close meant to me. I hope we will get to create many other memories together #TeamVictuuri

_View all 5298 comments_

**porkcutletbitch** – okay but this is basically a declaration of love? #ishipit

 **PJstyle** – Makka looks amazing! So glad she’s okay!

 **phitchit+chu** – Please adopt me #couplegoals #familyportrait

 **JJLeroy15** – #ITSMAKKASTYLE

 **YuriPlisetsky** – Leave the dog alone @JJLeroy15

 **NuNu** – They are literally the most good looking couple ever #Victuuri #couplegoals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 4 - MOST MEMORABLE YEAR. What will be Victor's most important memory?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed chapter 4! If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. WEEK 4: Most Memorable Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Victor's most memorable year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos\comments\sent me a message on tumblr! I love reading all of your reactions :) Sorry for the longer wait for the update, but I've had some super busy weeks!

**Victor Nikiforov and DWTS partner Yuuri Katsuki went ice skating together**

Can Yuuri Katsuki ice skate? It seems like we will find out soon! Russia’s Living Legend and his dancing partner were spotted at an ice rink in LA earlier this week. Although the rink was closed to the public, we think that since next episode of Dancing With the Stars will focus on the contestants’ most memorable year, Nikiforov wanted to share his greatest passion with Katsuki.

We interviewed Mary Reynolds, owner of the LA Ice Palace, to ask her for some insight on the pair’s visit.

“They were absolutely lovely! Victor is so charming, and watching him skate as a figure skating fan was just an honor for me. Yuuri is so sweet and much shier than Victor, but they work well together. I could tell that they are very in love and a very cute couple.”

We told Mrs. Reynolds that, as far as we know, Nikiforov and Katsuki are just dancing partners who became good buddies.

She laughed. “Oh, really? We’ll see about that.”

It has been announced that Yuuri and Victor’s dance this week will be a contemporary dance to the song “Falling Slowly” by Glen Hansard. We can’t wait to see how it will go and if they will stay at the top of the leaderboard. Isabella Yang, eliminated last week, told us that she thinks Katsuki and Nikiforov will be the winners.

**CLICK HERE – All we know about Yuuri Katsuki: mistery man and dancer extraordinaire.**

**CLICK HERE – Is Victor Nikiforov in LOVE? His latest tweets seem to suggest the Ice King might be taken!**

\---

**VIDEO: All the times Victor and Yuuri looked completely in love with each other**

_329,141 views_

_2093 comments_

katsudonlover · 1 hour ago

I AM SCREAMING OMG THESE TWO ARE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR EACH OTHER I CAN’T EVEN

          VikNik · 37 minutes ago

          All the longing looks and the blushing and the touching and the PINING????!?? Like????? I refuse to believe they are not a couple?

                    Londonparismaybetokyo · 11 minutes ago

                    I don’t even know which one of the two is more in love? I just hope these two idiots have done something about it and are not just endlessly pining omg

Vityasgurl · 45 minutes ago

Okay but HEAR ME OUT. Yuuri has worn Victor’s sweater at least TWICE, and idk about you but why is Victor suddenly into turtlenecks if not to COVER SOMETHING UP? IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…..

                MammaMia · 27 minutes ago

                Not to mention the interview with that lady at the rink yesterday! Like, from what she was saying they ARE together? Like, she thought they were so she must have seen SOMETHING ….

\---

[PICTURE: Phichit and Leo doing a dip, Victor holding Yuuri on his shoulders, Yuri and Mila doing splits in front of them]

 **phichit+chu** – The #squad is all here! Tune in tonight for #MostMemorableYear @dancingabc

_View all 1287 comments_

**hamstersarelife** – omg you all look so incredible! Good luck #TeamLeoChu!

 **JJLeroy15** – why didn’t you guys called me! I could have brought some #JJStyle to this picture!

 **YuriPlisetsky** – how unfortunate @JJLeroy15

 **Annabelle91** – Yuuri looks so happy and carefree? I love that Victor brought out this side of him #Victuuri

 **christophegc** – How rude

 **holly-bby** – GOOD LUCK #TeamLeoChu! Can’t wait for your Jive!!

 **v-nikiforov** – Pardonne-nous, je t’en prie @christophegc

 **Jenny!OnIce** – Of course Victor speaks French too, what can’t he do really?

 **YuriPlisetsky** – do you want the full list @Jenny!OnIce

\---

**VIDEO: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki – Contemporary – Week 4**

_[Yuuri and Victor sitting next to each other on the studio floor, Victor is showing Yuuri a photo album]_

_[Victor VO: “For my most memorable year, I’ve decided to go way back to 1994. I was four years old and my mama decided to take me skating. I fell in love with the ice since the very first time we met, and I haven’t stopped since”]_

“So, since my most memorable year is the year I first started skating, I’ve decided to take you with me to an ice rink!”

_[Yuuri’s head snaps up and he looks like a deer in headlights]_

“You mean… to _skate_?”

“Aww, Yuuri, have you never skated before?”

“No, I have, but..”

_[Victor looks at Yuuri expectantly while Yuuri fiddles with his t-shirt, mumbling softly]_

“It’s just intimidating, I guess. I mean you’ve won like a thousand gold medals, and I haven’t skated in ages.”

“Yuuuuuuuuri! You got to see me trying to do samba rolls! It’s only fair you come skate with me! And don’t worry about falling, I’m going to hold your hand the whole time.”

_[Victor winks and Yuuri ducks his head, but he’s very obviously smiling]_

_[Cut – Yuuri and Victor at the rink. Both of them have skates on. Victor is already on the ice and Yuuri finally steps onto it after some hesitation. Victor holds both of his hands out and Yuuri holds on to them. Victor looks absolutely delighted and starts skating backwards with Yuuri smiling timidly at him. Soon, Victor has them both spinning together and Yuuri is laughing and squealing a little]_

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri sitting on the stands]_

“I really missed this, you know?”

“What, dragging dead weight around the ice?”

_[Victor laughs, but then he shakes his head and his expression turns thoughtful, and Yuuri scoots a little closer to his side, ready to listen]_

“Having fun on the ice. You know, when I first started skating it was just that – fun and joy and just the exhilarating feeling of doing something you love. I loved competing and I’m so grateful for the career I’ve had, but… I guess lately I just felt a little uninspired. That’s why I’ve decided to make 1994 my most memorable year, instead of one of my greatest victories or something like that - because it was just pure happiness and I missed it. I didn’t think I could feel like that again, you know? But today, with you, I… I did.”

_[Yuuri blushes and he smiles fondly at Victor. They sit together in silence, as the camera zooms to their interlaced lands]_

_[Cut – Yakov being interviewed by the producers]_

“Vitya was born to be on the ice. He was an insufferable student and he made me lose most of my hair, but I’ve never seen anyone with the same love and dedication he had for this sport. I will miss working with that idiot.”

_[Cut – Victor being interviewed by the producers]_

“He said that? Really? Has anyone told him I’m not dead, just retiring?”

“Oh, skating with Yuuri was so wonderful! The piece this week has an intimate feeling to it, and I absolutely love contemporary, I think Yuuri’s outdone himself with his choreography.”

“This dance represents me slowly but surely falling in love.”

_[Victor smiles dreamily as he stares into the distance]_

_[Cut – Victor and Yuuri rehearsing in the studio. Yuuri is showing Victor how to fall backwards, and how he will catch him by the head right before he hits the ground]_

“I know it sounds scary, but I promise you I’m not letting you hit the ground, okay?”

“I know”

“If you don’t feel comfortable with it we can still change it, or I can be the one who falls, or – “

“Yuuri. I trust you with this. I know that you’re going to catch me when I fall.”

“Oh. Y-yeah, uhm. I will.”

_[Cut – Yuuri being interviewed by the producers]_

“The choreography … I was inspired by the power of love when I created it. A love so powerful that you can’t help but fall and give yourself to it- that is, uhm. I mean, obviously, Victor’s love – for the ice! Victor’s love for the ice, yeah.”

_[Cut - Victor and Yuuri in the DWTS studio. The music starts, just guitar and piano at first, and then a crescendo of the voices. Both Yuuri and Victor are wearing black trousers and no shirt. The dance is very intense and heartfelt, with Victor lifting Yuuri a couple of times and letting Yuuri catch him when he lets himself fall backwards at the end. Everyone in the studio gives them a standing ovation while Yuuri helps Victor get up and they hug. Victor kisses Yuuri’s temple a few times and murmurs something inaudible to him.]_

“Victor, Yuuri! Please come over to hear what the judges thought about your contemporary dance! Well, the audience definitely seemed to feel the power of _love_ , we got our first standing ovation of the season! Emil, what do you say?”

“Well, I don’t even know what to say! I feel like we got to witness to such a raw, intimate moment between the two of you. Not only was the choreography beautiful and danced to perfection by both of you, but the connection between you guys and the story you were telling us definitely came through. I could see both of you falling in love and it felt so sincere, I really don’t have any criticism for you, but I want to thank you for sharing this moment with us!”

_[Yuuri is trying to hide his blushing face. Victor is blushing too, but he smiles at Emil and bows in thanks. Minako is the next judge to speak.]_

“I agree with everything that Emil said. From a technical point of you, Victor you really are making amazing progress every week: I thought it was very impressive how you handled the lifts and your form is also improved. What really touched me though, as Emil said, was how you connected with the audience and with each other. This dance was beautiful, I can’t wait to see more next week if you get through elimination. For me, you deserve to be in the finals.”

_[The other judges give very positive reviews as well. The final scores are awarded: Celestino: 10, Minako: 10, Lilia: 9, Emil: 10. It’s almost a perfect score, and the pair look overwhelmed as they hug one more time]_

**_923,258 views  
Comments_ **

BumbleBee21 · 1 hour ago

If there’s ANYONE who still doesn’t believe they’re in love after this week I am giving up on humanity. Just. This dance was literally about falling in love? I mean sure it was about Vitya falling in love with the ice but COME ON.

          Victuurisbaby · 42 minutes ago

          “This dance represents me slowly but surely falling in love.” – do we really need any more proof than this?

                    Katsudang! · 38 minutes ago

                    THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS AT THE RINK. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS WITH INTERLACED FINGERS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

KatyaK · 45 minutes ago

LMAO YAKOV it literally sounded like something you say at a funeral wtf

VictorAndYuuri19 · 2 hours ago

“I’m sorry, the old Taylor can’t come to the phone right now. Why? BECAUSE VICTOR KISSED YUURI’S TEMPLE AFTER DECLARING HE WAS FALLING IN LOVE”

                Yutopias · 58 minutes ago

                “I was inspired by the power of love when I created it. A love so powerful that you can’t help but fall and give yourself to it” – YUURI EFFIN KATSUKI LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. VICTUURI IS SO, SO, SO REAL.

                               gagaohlala · 12 minutes ago

                               I can’t believe we’re getting to witness the greatest love story of the 21st century this is the best thing ever and this dance was absolutely breathtaking? So intense and amazing choreography!

                                               gagaohlala · 10 minutes ago

                                               Also I can’t believe Yuuri is so in love he can’t even hide it even though he’s so shy? And Victor. Oh my God, Victor. ‘Ice King’ MY ASS, what an adorable dork in love

Katsuyeah · 46 minutes ago

The only think I’m sad about is Seung-Gil and Jennifer being eliminated :( I was hoping it would be JJ going tbh

\---

[PICTURE: Yuuri holding a bouquet of flowers and smelling them with a happy expression on his face]

 **v-nikiforov** – Words cannot express how thankful I am for having @katsukiyuuri in my life - so I got him flowers instead #lifeandlove #TeamVictuuri

_View all 2784 comments_

**YuriPlisetsky** – this is fucking ridiculous, I’m unfollowing you

 **allthatglitter** – oh my god you guys are SO CUTE together, please tell me you’re officially dating! I will keep voting for you until the end! #TeamVictuuri

 **phitchit+chu** – my son @katsukiyuuri is all grown up (and being spoiled rotten)

 **Heather.Parson** – I can’t believe Yuuri is Victor’s life and love, I’m so happy for you two

 **christophe-gc** – yes, yes, you two are adorable, but @anya.radi and I are still gonna get the Mirrorball Trophy

 **princessleias** – Is this heaven? #couplegoals #TeamVictuuri

 **Gallivanting** \- *incoherent screaming*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 5 - TEAM DANCES. What team will Victor and Yuuri be in? Will the teams manage to work together?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed chapter 5! If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, a note: I have added 2 more couples to the original ones in chapter 1 so that I would have more for the team challenge :) It doesn't really affect the plot in any way, but anyways :)


	6. WEEK 5: Team Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week of #TeamChallenge, and drama is just around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 15 minutes late with starbucks*
> 
> Soooo I'm sorry this took so long, but Uni has sucked the life out of me! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, but thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments in the past 2 months, I really appreciated it ♥

**IT’S ON! Time for #TeamChallengeWeek on week 5 of abc’s Dancing With the Stars**

LOS ANGELES – Last week, everyone was shocked by an unexpected elimination, which saw soap-opera actor Leo De La Iglesia and pro Phichit Chulanot leaving the competition way too soon, despite a series of good performances.

“Of course I wish I could have stayed longer, but I’m happy with my journey on the show and I leave with a bunch of amazing new friends, especially Phichit,” Leo told us right after the competition. When asked who he would like to win the competition, Leo did not hesitate: “I would like to see Guang-Hong win! I love his enthusiasm and how much he has improved”.

This week, the remaining contestants will be split into three teams for the #TeamChallenge, notorious in previous seasons for the tension and conflicts it usually creates. The teams, announced on Monday night via Twitter, will challenge the concepts of ‘Past, Present and Future’. Fan favorites Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki will take the dance floor with Jean-Jacques Leroy and Sara Crispino, with the name of #TeamPresent, while #TeamPast will see Christophe Giacometti and Anya Radionova partner with Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva. Finally, Seung-Gil Lee and Guang-Hong Ji and their respective partners will be #TeamFuture.

Will this season’s Team Challenge live up to the expectations? Which team will cause the most drama? Tune in to find out on Monday, 8pm on ABC.

**CLICK HERE – #Victuuri and the mystery of the sweater: are they secretly living together?**

**CLICK HERE – JJ Leroy rumored to be dating DWTS pro Isabella Yang**

\---

[PICTURE: A sweaty JJ in the center of the selfie, in the dance studio. Behind him, sort of hidden, are Victor, Yuuri and Sara.]

 **JJLeroy15** – gang’s all here! #TeamPresent, ready to blow your mind - #JJStyle, of course!

_View all 1147 comments_

**ilovekingjj** – I hope all the attention won’t be on the lovey dovey duo. It’s so obvious that it’s a publicity stunt and tbh I’m tired of it

 **koalas** – so excited to see what they will come up with together! Because #TeamVictuuri have more points Yuuri is going to choreograph, right?

 **YuriPlisetsky** – what gang, I literally only see your huge ass face

 **xoraax** \- @koalas yes, Yuuri will choreograph! I’m sure it will be amazing

 **FrankieStyle** \- @xoraax or it will be some romantic choreo again to display their fake relationship and that will hurt JJ and Sara

 **GhoulLA** \- @FrankieStyle stop being disrespectful, we are supposed to be on the same team ffs

 **VictuuriIsReal** – I’m sure my babies are going to slay this! I wonder which song they chose?

 **CrispySara** \- @VictuuriIsReal we’re performing to ‘O’ by Coldplay

 **crispinosmagic** – OMG I LOVE THAT SONG AND I LOVE YOU @CrispySara

 **michelecrispino** \- @crispinosmagic I’m watching you

\---

**VIDEO: #TeamPresent – Freestyle – Week 5**

_[Victor and Yuuri enter the dance studio, JJ and Sara are already there. Sara seems very happy to see them, while JJ looks more surprised]_

“Oh my God! I’m so happy that we’re in the same team! You know, Victor, I’ve always wanted to work with Yuuri.”

_[Yuuri smiles, embarrassed, and Victor sneaks an arm around his waist with a proud smile. JJ finally approaches them and he seems back to his energetic self]_

“So it’s gonna be us four? I mean, we’re obviously the strongest team. We’re gonna kill the competition, JJ Style! Isn’t that right, Victor?”

_[Victor arches an eyebrow and offers a cold smile. JJ doesn’t seem to notice and continues]_

“Yuuri, you better give us a choreography that will make us win! It would be criminal if Victor and I _together_ wouldn’t be able to win, right?”

“Oh. I- uhm. Sure. You’re right, it would be. I’ll do my best.”

_[Victor squeezes Yuuri’s side reassuringly]_

“You’ll do amazing, _solnyshko_.”

_[Cut – Victor being interviewed by the producers]_

“This week is definitely proving to be the hardest so far. Sara and JJ are incredibly talented, of course, but it’s not easy to adjust to working with other people. When it’s just Yuuri and I, we are able to communicate without words, but we can’t do this now and I think Yuuri is feeling a lot of pressure because he has to create a choreography that will work for JJ and Sara as well.”

_[Cut – Team Present in the studio. The clock marks 11 pm, and the contestants are clearly tired and look frustrated while they try a complicated passage of the choreography and get it wrong again. JJ scoffs and Sara is the first one to speak]_

“Look, guys… I don’t think we’re going to get it right tonight. It’s late and we’ve been working for hours now, we all need to get some sleep and we can try again tomorrow. It will be fine, I’m sure.”

_[Victor nods, while Yuuri is staring into space, pale and with dark circles under his eyes]_

“We should just change it. Clearly it just doesn’t work, and instead of being stubborn we could just do something different.”

“No. Sara’s right. We try again tomorrow and we succeed, I know we can do this. Right now though, we just need some rest.”

_[JJ looks like he wants to protest, but after he glances at Yuuri, who is still not looking at them, he decides against it]_

_[Cut – Yuuri and Victor are alone in the studio. Yuuri is sitting down, hugging his knees, his breath labored and silent tears rolling down his face. Victor is kneeling in front of him, worried]_  

“Yuuri. Yuuri, hey. It’s okay. Solnyshko, it’s okay, you can talk to me. Please, talk to me, I don’t know what to do to help, I – I’m not very good with people crying in front of me.”

“I j-just – I’m scared th-that I’m going t-to let everyone down. V-Victor, I don’t w-want to let _you_ down.”

_[Victor pushes Yuuri’s sweaty bangs out of his forehead and whispers to him gently]_

“Yuuri, you’re not letting anyone down. Maybe we can just change those steps, ask Sara if she can come up with something instead and – “

_[Yuuri bats Victor’s hand away and looks at him with wide eyes, cheeks splotched and voice raw]_

“W-why would you say something like that? I'm used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I'm anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you, too! I-I've been wondering if you secretly wish you had a different partner.”

_[Victor looks panicked at Yuuri’s sudden outburst]_

“Yuuri. Yuuri, of course I don’t”

“I know!”

“I’m sorry, I –“

“J-Just have more faith in me than I do – You don’t have to say anything, just stand by me.”

“Of course. I’ll stand by you for as long as you want me, Yuuri.”

_[Yuuri’s sobbing quiets when Victor takes him into his arms and cradles him, murmuring soft words and apologies to him in a mixture of Russian and English until Yuuri’s crying stops completely. Victor kisses his hair and dries his tears, and Yuuri turns into his arms and buries his face in the crook of Victor’s neck, whispering something inaudible that makes Victor hug him tighter.]_

_[Cut – Team Present is at dress rehearsals, and Yuuri looks determined. The team are in high spirits and are working well together]_

“-and the reason why those steps are so important is because that’s where the heart of the story is. It’s where we understand that we are not struggling alone, but that there are so many people in our life who… who love us, and support us right in this present moment.”

_[Yuuri looks up at Victor and finds him staring at him, impossibly proud and with tears in his eyes. JJ also looks suddenly touched and quieter than usual]_

“Let’s win this together then, JJ Style and Yuuri Style, and Victor Style and – “

“I think we get it, JJ. But, yeah. Let’s win this together.”

_[Cut – Team Present exhibition: each member of the team is at a different corner of the dance floor. All of them are wearing flowing, dusty blue costumes. As the piano begins to play, they begin to dance, reaching upwards and failing to grasp four little glowing stars hanging from the studio ceiling, moving with uncertainty and hesitance. As they get closer and closer to each other, they are able to dance with more strength and confidence, lifting each other higher and higher until they can each grab their star. They end the performance in a circle, hand in hand with each other and stars dangling from their necks. All four dancers smile and look clearly emotional as they move in front of the judges, the audience gives them a standing ovation]_

“Wow, what a beautiful message that was from Team Present – and what an intense week you’ve had!”

“Can I say something?”

“Sure, JJ.”

“I just want to say that Yuuri did a beautiful job and that I hope that this performance will help remind everyone that they are not fighting alone in life. I know it helped remind me of that, and that’s why I also want to thank my family and my fans for the support, it really helps me and I just want to say how grateful I am. Uhm, yeah, so. That’s all.”

_[Sara hugs JJ and Victor finally gives him a heartfelt smile. Meanwhile Yuuri looks stunned but happy, Victor holding him from behind]_

“That’s a beautiful message for our audience, thank you JJ. And now, let’s hear from our judges! Minako, what did you think of this performance?”

“I loved the message of this dance, and I would like to start off by complimenting Yuuri for creating what I believe is one of his very best pieces to this day. You are very inspired this season, and I, like the audience, was touched by the story in this dance. I think all of you danced it beautifully, and although I could tell that the two couples aren’t very familiar with each other in the way that they move together, the performance still flowed and worked because you all had the same intention and understood what the core of the choreography was. Well done, definitely a performance to remember.”

“Lilia, do you want to add something?”

“Yes. I would also like to compliment Yuuri on his choreography and the team for the way that they danced, especially given the short amount of time that they had to work together. If you had had one more week, it could have been perfect. Even so, I really appreciated the performance. You can all be proud of yourselves.”

“Thank you Lilia, I’m sure Team Present are very happy to have your approval. Don’t forget to vote if you want to see these four in week 6!”

_[The team gets all 10s and a 9 from Lilia, who still hasn’t awarded her first 10 of the season_

_. It’s the highest score of the night and they are automatically safe, leaving the other two teams in the bottom two]_

**_876,218 views  
Comments_ **

katsudonlover · 1 hour ago

brb crying

          vickisbabe · 14 minutes ago

I really needed this today. Thank you Yuuri for creating this masterpiece and reminding us that it’s okay to feel scared and to reach out for help – when he asked Vitya to stand by him I literally broke down, it was so real

                    KoolaBaba · 11 minutes ago

Shoutout to JJ for what he said after the performance, it made me see him under a new light

onedaybbwellbeold · 4 hours ago

When Victor was holding crying!Yuuri I died. These two are giving me so many emotions

          VictuuriIsLife · 2 hours ago

AND HE CALLED HIM SOLNYSHKO WHICH IN RUSSIAN MEANS ‘LITTLE SUN’. NOW TELL ME THESE TWO DON’T LOVE EACH OTHER

TomBoat · 11 minutes ago

Can anyone translate what Victor was murmuring to Yuuri in Russian?????? Pls???????

          RussianSquad · 2 minutes ago

“It’s okay, baby, you’re okay. You’re safe, I’m here. It’s okay, solnyshko. I’ll take care of you, you’re safe. You’re so beautiful, and kind, and strong. I believe in you, I’ll always believe in you”

                     CamilaM · 1 minute ago

ARE YOU SERIOUS OMG OMG OMG OMG VICTUURI IS SO REAL GUYS, IM SO FJDFJFKLDSJF

                                     TomBoat · 1 minute ago

I wonder what Yuuri told Victor right after, it looked like it made Victor very emotional

KiC · 1 hour ago

are we not talking about the “I’ll stand by you FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT ME”???????????? Victor wants to stay with Yuuri FOREVER YOU GUYS

                breadgelina · 38 minutes ago

When Yuuri buried his face in Vitya’s neck and Vitya kissed his hair. RIP me.

CrispyCrispinos · 57 minutes ago

Sara and JJ were amazing! I feel like JJ has matured so much, I’m so proud of him!

Halleyscomet23 · 42 minutes ago

When they all got to get their stars I got so emotional. This choreography was so special and I feel like it meant a lot to everyone on the team: Yuuri, who we know suffers from anxiety and is super reserved, Victor who is a perfectionist and has always felt the weight of his country on his shoulders, JJ who sets super high expectations for himself and is afraid to not meet them, and Sara who has finally started dancing without Michele… it was so beautiful

\---

[PICTURE: still from the performance.  Victor is lifting Yuuri and Yuuri is catching his star]

 **v-nikiforov** – There's a place you just can't reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone. Thank you @katsukiyuuri for showing it to me, and for allowing me the honor to stand by you. #lifeandlove #teamvictuuri

_View all 4178 comments_

**makkalove** – I love you guys so much, I’m voting for you and I hope you’ll make it to the final and win! #teamvictuuri

 **phitchit+chu** – oh don’t mind me, I’m just here CRYING MY EYES OUT, YOU GUYS

 **ginnyweasley12** – they are so pure, they make me happy ♥

 **GuangHongJi** – I’ll miss you guys, but I’m rooting for you! Go get that Mirrorball Trophy! #teamvictuuri

 **JJLeroy15** – It was great working with you two, guys! But now get ready because I’m here to win! #JJStyle

 **YuriPlisetsky** – @JJLeroy15 NO ONE ASKED YOU

 **Leah89** – okay but now can you please confirm you are dating please, we’re dying over here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 6 - Eros vs Agape. GUESS what Victuuri will get ;)
> 
> -  
> If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> -  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: WEEK 1 - FIRST DANCES. What will Victor and Yuuri's first rehearsal package look like? And how will they do with their Foxtrot?  
> -  
> If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos! And come say hi [on tumblr](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)  
> -  
> For the readers of Wishin'&Hopin': I have every intention of continuing the fic and am currently writing the new chapter :)


End file.
